


The Babysitting Gig

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Multi, teen couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Dan may be a babysitter who may or may not call Phil once the kids fall asleep.





	The Babysitting Gig

Dan loves being a babysitter. Ask him any day, he can tell you about how much he loves the kids, how the parents were usually super nice and understanding, how he loved to cook dinner for all the kids and pretend that he’s a dad (something that he has been looking forward to since he was a kid).

While it is uncommon for boys to be babysitters, Dan doesn’t mind. Yeah, he wont go and tell the quarterback of the high school football team that a few nights a week he babysits, but he doesn’t try to hide it either. His boyfriend, Phil, of course knows (and may or may not sometimes come over once the kids are in bed).

It was a Friday night and Dan was exhausted, however, he promised a family friend that he would babysit her kids tonight, and he was not about to go back on a promise. He said goodbye to his boyfriend at school, pecking his lips quickly, promising to text him later. Dan headed home and quickly showered, grabbed a snack and his phone charger before his mom dropped him off at the family’s house (he knows how to drive, but he doesn’t have a car).

After exchanging pleasant conversation with the parents, they were on their way. The next 4 hours were a blur of watching cartoons and movies on Netflix (he managed to bribe the kids into watching Winnie The Pooh), along with ice cream. Bedtime songs were sung and the kids were all tucked into the beds after hearing a bedtime story from Dan (complete with silly voices and scary reenactments). Dan laid down on the couch, sighing and closing his eyes. He was exhausted. If he could, he would take a nap for the next two hours until their parents get home. Unfortunately, Dan was too responsible to do that. He decided to instead text his boyfriend, the one and only Phil Lester.

Hey, you up? -DH

Of course I am up, I’m not a old grandpa like you that gets tired at 9:30 on a Friday night. -PL

Rude. -DH

Well, you asked. -PL

Care to keep me awake? I have no more children to do that for me. -DH

Oh, I am sure I can find more then one way to keep you up. ;) -PL

Don’t get any ideas, Lester. -DH

Oh, bringing out the last name, are we? -PL

You deserve it. -DH

Just then, he got a call from his mom. "Hey, mum, what do you need?“

"I don’t know if I’ll be able to pick you up. You know how I was picking your father up from the airport? His plane is late and I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back in enough time.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Phil can pick me up,” Dan reassured. “I’ll text him."

Bidding his mother goodbye, he texted Phil with the latest news.

So, my mother can no longer pick me up (really hate not having a car rn) and I was wondering if you could pick me up bc your'e the best boyfriend ever? -DH

Of course I’ll pick you up, you spork. Plus I’ll get to spend more time with you. -PL

Awwwwww -DH

Is someone secretly a sap? -DH

You saw nothing. -PL

Do you wanna maybe head over now and we can cuddle on the couch? -DH

Be over in ten. -PL

Dan smiled slyly to himself, closing his eyes and waiting for Phil to arrive.

"Shh, you have to be quiet,” Dan says under his breath as he ushers Phil inside the house. “The kids are asleep and if you wake them up I will have to kill you.” Phil giggles quietly, closing the front door behind him. He stared at Dan’s face before slowly stepping forward, effectively backing Dan against the wall. "Phil,“ Dan whispered. "There are literal children across the hall. "

Phil sighed before gently pecking Dan’s lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "What have you been doing all evening?” Phil asked, walking through the house to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Dan shrugged, walking over to Phil and sitting next to him on the couch and laying his head on Phil’s shoulder. “When the kids were awake we mainly watched cartoons,” Dan said, a yawn interrupting his sentence. “Then they went to bed and I started texting you.” Phil’s arm wrapped around him. Dan could feel Phil laying down, pulling him down with him. “I can’t-” Yawn. “fall asleep. Don’t make me fall asleep.” Phil was softly rubbing his arm. Dan sighed, it was a sleepy exhale, a pleased one. His head was gently rising and falling with Phil’s steady breaths.

Dan didn’t remember dozing off, but when he woke up there were soft mummers in the room. He was aware that Phil had left his side (he was colder now). “He didn’t meant to fall asleep, he had a long day at school and then came right here.” That was Phil, Dan could easily tell Phil’s voice apart.

“Phil,” Dan peeked open a eye. Phil was still sitting on the couch, in the same spot where he was laying with Dan when he fell asleep. “Oh.” Phil turned around and smiled softly at him. “Hey, love.” Phil turned back to the owners of the house, the people that had entrusted Dan to watch their children. Dan immediately sat up, running a hand through his fringe. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I don’t really have a excuse, I can’t believe I-” The dad cut him off. “Dan, don’t worry. Phil explained how tired you were. Plus, you didn’t actually leave the kids unsupervised, Phil was here and awake. However, I will admit that when we saw Phil’s car parked outside we got a little nervous.” He laughed, giving Phil and Dan the okay to laugh. “I promise it won’t ever happen again,” Dan vowed. “I’ll make sure of it.” Both the parents nodded, smiles on their faces.

Phil stood up, extending his hand towards Dan to lift him up from the couch. “Here’s your payment, Dan. We’ll call you when we need you again.” Dan accepted the check with a thank you and followed Phil out of the house.

“What did you say to them?” Dan asked, shivering slightly at the crisp October night’s air. He slipped his hand into Phil’s, smiling as Phil squeezed his hand back.

“I just told them what actually happened. Your mom couldn’t pick you up like originally planned so I came over so that when you were done I could drive you back home later. Then you accidentally fell asleep, and me being the most sappy and whipped boyfriend, couldn’t bear to wake you. They were very understanding."

"Wait, did you actually say that?” Dan asked, mirth present in his voice.

“Not the whipped boyfriend part, no,” Phil said, a blush lightly showing on his cheeks. “Just the part about you being tired.”

“You are the sweetest thing,” Dan comments, stopping in front of Phil’s car, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Now lets go home and sneak you into my room so that we can cuddle.”

“Sounds perfect, babe.”


End file.
